Non è una casualità
by Wien
Summary: AU's. Se veía junto a él siempre. Ahí y en cualquier país que fuese. En ese tiempo o en otro siglo. Se atrevería a decir que en cualquier circunstancia. Y tal vez era así. Sólo tal vez, no era casualidad. Conjunto de 5 One-Shots.


"Non è una casualità" se me ocurrió un día mientras pensaba que, sin importar la versión, ésta pareja es adorable. Así que me decidí a hacer un conjunto de 5 One-Shots para mostrar como es que el destino siempre confabula para que nuestros queridos Antonio y Lovino siempre estén juntos.

Este primer one-shot es un SpainXRomano. Además de ser mi primer intento de fic yaoi (?), asi que espero no lo haya hecho tan mal y les guste... n_nU

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), son de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Advertencias: **Lime...o intento de... (?)

Ahora si...

* * *

**Tarde**

Hizo un gracioso sonido con su garganta, de esos que son algo irritantes pero completamente necesarios para hacer que el caballo salga de su ensimismamiento y obedezca a su jinete. Y el cabalgaba como el jefe que era, con la espalda erguida, el sudor corriéndole por el moreno rostro y sus ojos esmeralda brillando de expectación.

Y lo vio.

Estaba ahí, temprano como siempre, con el gesto relajado que no le duraría mucho y las ropas holgadas y frescas sacudiéndose con la leve brisa matinal. Tenía los gruesos guantes puestos y él pensó que era todo un desperdicio no poder observar esas virginales manos blancas. Era un agricultor excepcional y un hombre fascinante, si lo podía decir, que opacaba en gran medida a todos los demás especímenes que le rodeaban.

Bajo del caballo, un hermoso ejemplar pura sangre, y sus botas hicieron ese ruido familiar al pisar la tierra. Comenzó su caminata diaria a través del vasto huerto de brillantes tomates siempre frescos que parecían darle la bienvenida, justo como lo hacían los trabajadores a sus costados. Pero él tenía la mirada bien fija en su objetivo, como siempre. Así debía de ser.

-Vargas. _Buongiorno.-_el joven frunció el ceño, cada vez era más rápida su reacción, y miró a aquel que lo había llamado. Él sabía cuanto le molestaba a ese chico cuando trataba de hablar en su idioma, con ese acento español tan marcado que hasta a él le parecía risorio, pero nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de verlo frustrado y hacerlo enojar. Era algo que adoraba.

-Buenos días…jefe.-sonrió. También era consciente de cuanto odiaba aquel chico mencionarle el título que le correspondía, y lo notaba cada vez que hacía sonar sus dientes al decirlo, casi con odio. Observó fijamente su rostro viendo a aquel regalándole una mirada miel, salvaje. Curvo sus labios en una sonrisa de lado. Fuerte y apasionado, así era ese chico.

Y así lo quería.

-Necesito que vengas conmigo. Hay un cultivo de zanahorias que está dando algunos problemas.-Sabía que sus excusas eran vanas, pero el joven amaba su trabajo, amaba la tierra. No le diría que no. Nunca le decía que no.-Y mis hombres están pidiendo tu ayuda.-

Los demás trabajadores no se inmutaban, seguían en sus labores. El italiano le miraba enojado y desafiante, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a lanzar sobre él para matarlo, en el mejor de los casos. Pero todos eran plenamente conscientes de la increíble e innata habilidad del joven Vargas para trabajar con la tierra y hacer de las hortalizas las mejores cosechas. Lo sabían dueño y señor de las técnicas de cultivo y eso bastaba para nunca levantar sospechas.

Así que sonrió, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba frente al joven, y pensó que ese día se había levantado con el pie derecho.

Se dio la media vuelta hasta llegar a su caballo y montarlo elegantemente. Le ofreció una mano al joven que se hallaba debajo, aún en la húmeda tierra. Lo miraba enojado y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Si le preguntaba sabía que él diría que era por las extenuantes faenas, pero no le iba a creer. Él lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido. Era el jefe y saberlo era su obligación.

-Me iré caminando…-relajo el gesto. Sabía que con el italiano había que ir despacio, hablarle tranquilo y no obligarlo. Lo había aprendido de la peor manera. Pero siempre ganaba.

-Ni hablar. El cultivo está a unas ocho hectáreas y tu necesitas volver a estos sembradíos lo más rápido posible.-dijo sonriendo, con autosuficiencia y seguridad, esas que siempre le acompañaban y que se habían convertido en su sello personal. Sabía que el muchacho estaba molesto porque intuía sus intenciones, el italiano nunca había sido tonto, pero de alguna manera siempre terminaba siendo complaciente.

Justo como ahora.

El menor tomó su mano y él lo jaló con la suficiente fuerza para elevarlo del suelo, pero con el cuidado de no dañarlo. Lo dejo sentarse a horcajadas detrás de él, lo cual no era su deseo. Si no supiera que al joven le molestaba tanto, él no tendría ningún inconveniente en llevarlo a mujeriegas sobre su regazo. Cerca de él, junto a su pecho y con el rostro delicado recostado sobre su hombro. Hasta el fin del mundo.

Sintió las jóvenes manos deslizarse por su torso hasta unirse al frente, se aferraban con fuerza y esa cierta complicidad que sólo el entendía y, de cierto modo, le fascinaba. El delgado cuerpo se pegó más al suyo y sintió que podía desfallecer en ese instante.

-¡Vamos!-gritó con todo el aire que contenía en sus pulmones mientras tiraba de las riendas con una sonrisa en el rostro y el equino emprendía una marcha furiosa hacia su destino.

-¿Sabías que eres imbécil?-le susurró el muchacho contra su oído, muy suavemente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la médula espinal y pudo jurar que lo hacía a propósito, que lo tentaba.-Un día lo pagarás caro, bastardo.-

-…Claro_.-_le respondió mientras seguía el galope del caballo bajo ellos. Observo a lo lejos uno de los cuartos donde solían almacenar el fertilizante de las parcelas y el cambio de planes se dio improvisadamente. Había planeado llegar a la finca con el chico en brazos y sonreírle como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero él se empeñaba en incitarlo, a veces pensaba que era demoniaco y perverso, pero al ver sus inocentes ojos miel y el rubor cubriéndole las mejillas cualquier idea se borraba de su mente. Detuvo el andar de su caballo.

Esa parte de la hectárea estaba desierta y agradecía que así fuera. En un rápido movimiento tomó al castaño entre sus brazos, a pesar de las incesantes quejas de éste, y se dirigió hacia el almacén. Vacío.

Sonrió.

Eso mejoraba la situación, así que cerró la puerta y rodeo al italiano por la cintura, desesperado. Comenzó a besarlo furiosamente, como si le pagaran por ello. Sintió al joven gemir en protesta y responderle con un mordisco en su labio inferior. Fiero.

-Tu si eres bruto, bastardo impaciente.-jadeó contra sus labios. El sonido de su voz, aunque débil, resonaba por el encerrado lugar debido al eco de la soledad que los rodeaba, y él amaba eso.

-Detesto que no me llames por mi nombre…-sabía que podría morir intentando hacerlo entrar en razón con respecto eso y aún así nunca entendería, por que él nunca hacía caso.

En unos minutos ya se encontraban en plenitud de piel, justo como habían venido al mundo y sin una sola razón para avergonzarse por eso…porque tampoco pretendían perder el tiempo en esas trivialidades. Esos tiempos ya los habían superado.

-En horario de trabajo, no debo de faltarle al respeto...-gimió con la voz ronca.-...Jefe.-

En un rápido movimiento el más joven se encontraba apoyado contra la puerta cerrada, y tal vez hubiese rezado porque nadie pasará por ahí y les oyera, que hacían un ruido de los mil demonios, si no estuviera tan perdido por lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Con el español hundido en su ser, moviéndose a un ritmo frenético y embriagador, inundándolo por completo.

El moreno recorría con ansias la piel blanca del muchacho que lo estaba volviendo loco, pensando que no había nada más estético que su piel blanca y suave en contraste con sus palmas morenas y lastimadas por el trabajo de campo. Era exquisito y excitante. Lo tomó de las finas caderas aumentando el ritmo y pensó que moriría en ese mismo instante.

-¡Antonio!-

-¡Lovino!-

Ambos acabaron el momento de éxtasis, alcanzando la cúspide perfecta, embriagándose de la atmosfera que los envolvía y de la que se habían vuelto tan adictos desde la primera vez que se atrevieron a tocarse el uno al otro. El día en que firmaron su sentencia a ojos cerrados.

El español respiró hondo contra la nuca de su amado joven italiano, pensando que daría lo que fuera por congelar ese momento, así, los dos unidos y felices, cada uno a su modo. Porque esa debía ser la felicidad completa y él quería tenerla consigo siempre.

Abrazó con cierta angustia el delgado cuerpo que aún temblaba entre él y la puerta, deleitantemente perlado por el sudor. Beso uno de los blancos hombros y sonrió complacido. Su compañero, rebelde como él solo, se giro obligándolo a abandonar su sagrado templo y rodeó su cuello con los delgados y fuertes brazos.

-_Tu sei un pazzo, idiota.-_susurró, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y haciendo acopio de esa actitud guerrera que siempre demostraba ante él, sin dejarse vencer ni darle tregua.-_Ma io ti amo.-_

Juntó su mirada verde contra la dorada de él y pudo sentir que en ese ínfimo instante se veía como el idiota que ese italiano siempre le repetía que era. Enamorado y perdido, pero nunca más feliz que en ese entonces.

-Yo también te amo-le respondió cálidamente mientras le demostraba lo poco que podía en un apasionado beso que ambos trataban de inmortalizar en sus mentes.

-¿Sabes que tengo que regresar al huerto de tomates lo más rápido posible, verdad?-el español se maldijo por haber pronunciado tan estúpidas palabras y que ahora su amante se las estuviera echando en cara con esa sonrisa burlona y cruel que le resultaban abrumadoras. Bufó.

Tomaron sus ropas y se las pusieron entre queriendo y no, aunque ambos odiaban la idea. Salieron de aquel pequeño lugar no sin antes darse el último beso, por ese día. Y subieron nuevamente al caballo que los conduciría al lugar donde todo comenzó por la mañana, hasta llegar a la tarde. El moreno bajo primero y contuvo su impulso de cargar nuevamente a aquel chico, como lo había hecho anteriormente, dándole la libertad de bajar del caballo por el mismo. Le sonrió ligeramente al tenerlo en frente, y de repente le pareció gracioso que nadie se preocupara por mirarlos cuando ellos sabían bien lo que acababa de pasar. Lo que pasaba siempre.

-Gracias Vargas. No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti.-y lo dijo con sinceridad. Porque eso era lo que siempre se preguntaba.

-_Prego…-_dijo ligeramente y el otro pudo captar la ligera sonrisita que rara vez le regalaba el joven, tan autentica y delicada que quiso robarle un beso ahí mismo. El italiano levanto la mano en señal de despedirse, pero para el moreno significaba más, gritaba un "hasta luego, _amore_", porque él había aprendido su idioma y lo comprendía a la perfección.

Volvió a su caballo, complacido y con una sonrisa más grande adornándole el rostro. Mañana seguro lo invitaría a comer y platicarían tranquilamente sobre sus vidas, porque era algo que ambos sentían y él no tenía que preguntar para saberlo, simplemente lo sabía. El viento golpeaba su cara y le refrescaba el ser.

A la distancia una de las trabajadoras se había acercado con precaución al italiano, tratando de no verse muy obvia.

-Parece que el Jefe se trae algo raro contigo Lovino, nada más es fijarse en cómo te mira.-le dijo al chico de una manera confidente, tratando de que nadie más los escuchara.-No será que…-

El joven la miró frunciendo el ceño y pidiendo por que no se notara el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-¡Estás loca Elizaveta! No sé de qué demonios hablas.-no quería llamar la atención, pero esa chica era demasiado suspicaz y él lo sabía.-Mejor deja de pensar en mierdas y ponte a trabajar…-

La chica puso un gesto apacible, pero nunca convencido, y se retiró tranquila. Él sintió que algo en su interior se movía, y pensó en Antonio. De alguna manera sabía que junto a él, no importaría lo que pasara si alguien se llegara a enterar. Se acuclilló y tomó un tomate entre sus manos, rojo y brillante. Hermoso.

Sonrió. Todo iba a estar bien.

El español a lo lejos sonreía alegremente mientras su caballo galopaba, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba en la huerta, porque se sentía pleno. Porque cada día a su lado, sabía que siempre sería invencible, si solo lo tenía a él. No necesitaba nada más que sus muestras de amor disfrazadas de insulto y sus risas burlonas, o sus manos delicadas y trabajadoras tocando su rostro. No más que sus labios delgados sobre los propios más gruesos.

Porque algo le decía que así debía ser siempre. En cualquier momento, circunstancia y tiempo. Que lo suyo no era mera casualidad. Porque era tan fuerte.

"_Sólo por tus ojos_

_Sufro yo este mal,_

_Tristezas de antaño_

_Y las que vendrán."_

Sabía que ese era su lugar y su inminente destino: él, Antonio, siempre al lado de Lovino Vargas.

* * *

*_Tu sei un pazzo, idiota: _Estás loco, idiota.

_*Ma io ti amo: _Pero te amo.

*_Prego: _Forma italiana de decir "De nada".

*_"Sólo por tus ojos/ Sufro yo este mal,/ Tristezas de antaño/ Y las que vendrán."; "…Y sigue el caminar.": _Extracto del poema "Tarde" de mi admirado Federico García Lorca.

Muy bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¡Por favor, no me maten!

Este es el primero de los 5 one-shots que ponen a nuestros amados personajes en distintas situaciones, épocas y acontecimientos para demostrar que siempre deben estar juntos. Además de que me divertí mucho escribiendo esto y recordando las bellas épocas en que mi padre me llevaba a los sembradíos de hortalizas y me dejaban vagar por ahí recogiendo cuanto fruta se me antojase... n_n.

Ya sé que pueden no ser consecuentes o carecer de orden lógico, pero puedo prometer que trataré de hacer estos one-shots lo más lindos posibles. Así que espero sus comentarios, quejas y/o sugerencias.

_Grazie! _:3


End file.
